The wrath of the Sorcerer Kingdom
by jetslinger333
Summary: I got this idea when watching Overlord season 3 and Ainz Ool Gown terrifying power unleashes. What would happen if Britania faces such a monster?


Summer of the year 20xx

That day was recorded as being an uncomfortably humid day.

The temperature was over 30 degrees Celsius and overly humid; due to the heat island effect, the city had turned into a scorching hell. Even so, because it was a Saturday, a large number of people had gathered in the heart of the city, doing things like making purchases or just window shopping.

11:50 in the morning.

Around the time the sunlight shone from directly overhead, with the temperature also approaching its daily high, in Tokyo's shopping district Ginza, the "gate"-a portal to another world-suddenly appeared.

A gate of unknown structures an unknown origin. A group of people a scout emerge from the gate dress that resembles Europe in the Middle Ages some look like arm soldier another look like a scholar but the most eye-catching is they compose of non-human or look humanoid that like elves, beast man, dragons and some included humans. Strange beings like those that have appeared in fantasy stories

The leader of the scout explain the citizen and those in charge, they are from the Sorcerer Kingdom and wanted to form an alliance between the two nations.

"The Ginza Incident"

That was what they later called this contact between the other world and our world which went down in history.

After the alliance was formed and sign many things has changed in only two years. Ginza becomes a huge trademark both side exchange culture, resources, food, material and other things make Japan envy to the world, especially Britannia.

Recently Sorcerer Kingdom announces they opening a school in other side of the gate offering those whom had potential to use magic even training to become an adventure if the citizen are interested on the job from the other side of the gate.

Citizen from the other side of the gate can migrate to Japan and gain citizenships allow accepting a job at any department. Those like bunny girls work at the café, orgre men at the construction site, harpy making mail delivery, and other things.

Beside the citizen of both nation scientist and caster sharing their knowledge together infused a new breakthrough form of technology and magic called Magitek. Using magitek Japan reveals anti-gravity vehicles that define the law of physics. Fast as an airplane and just as maneuverable as a helicopter, simple to drive and last a whole day and easy to fuel which is environment-friendly.

Japan was entering a golden age but at last Golden age will not last. One of the three superpower the Holy Empire of Britannia were jealous of the wealth and power that Japan was producing not only from the sakuradite but what's coming from the gate.

Especially rare minerals like Mithril and Orichalcum that are harder and lighter than titanium or platinum scientist studying new ways to use it. Then there a darker side of Britannia the higher up in society businessman, nobles, crime lord playing an illegal event like death game and gamble people live finding amusing watching being torture. Shady nobles are eyeing the demi-humans as a new plaything or slave to collect especially the elves that are beautiful and a long live race.

A man by the name Weinberg was the one announce that we should start a plan to invade Japan because how Japan decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and E.U.'s politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia an event referred to as the Oriental Incident.

Because of this incident, they have the reason to invade and conquer and thinking that Britannia had the advantage with its numbers and power and a lot of wealth was finance for the invasion. Believing that so-called citizens from the gate are primitive still using swords and shields.

But unknown to them a cruel future await them as they prepared to invade the dragon's den for its treasure.

* * *

Charles zi Britania the Emperor of Britannia and his trusted knight of one Bismarck Waldenstein were heading towards the Throne chamber after discussing their situation of Geass and other things. As they walk to hear about the invasion that was happening in the Throne chambers the moment they get inside it was quiet too quiet. They realize something wasn't right a something dreadful was creeping on their skin.

As they arrive they were shocked seeing all the nobles, knights, guards, maids, wives and children were here bowing towards the Throne where he sit.

"What's going on here!" it was something unnatural since everyone was bowing facing the throne and not him and add to it was a person with his eyes gouge out. When Charles looks towards the source he felt something that he never felt before fear. It wasn't fear of when your life is threatened it was fear that you would die in the most horrible way possible with just a wave of a hand.

An undead skeleton creature it is devoid of skin and flesh. He tends to mainly wear an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. When he had no clothes on, his whole body alone is purely made up of just his bones. He also has a dark red orb floating under his ribs that emanate a feeling of dread.

"KNEEL"

Kneel was the word from the spectacle demon causing both Charles and Bismark bowing down as command. Those around them seeing the Emperor bowing can be described an insult but the last person try to say something the demon command him to gouge his eyes out as an example.

The Elder lich then declare his name for all to hear "I am Ainz Ooal Gown. Ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom. I came here hearing that the so-called the Empire of Britannia declare war on the land that I made an alliance with them. And I don't take kindly whoever decided to invade my territory. Demiurge releases the Emperor and his knight."

"As you wish Ainz-sama." with just few words Charles and Bismark were able to move.

"What do you want?" Charles after being free from control Ainz allows Charles to contact his force finding with dread. The country is in chaos all the military to the soldier, navy, air force are facing various kind monsters. The news is showing the scene of military being destroy with scream and explosion. Charles becomes quite aware if it wants him dead he would be one already.

While Bismark would have tried to kill the undead but his survival instinct was kicking overdrive that no matter what he do he will die. Not even his Geass could predict anything he can use only die in the most horrible way.

"True your army and your country are completely under my palm of my hand. With a snap of my finger, you all will disappear instantly. But I'm feeling a bit generous today since there certain boy whom spoke on how to be prepared for the invasion."

That was a lie it was human nature of greed to exploit others especially a nation with supremacy complex looking down on others, the Elder Lich have burned down every nation with that ideology while some needed a few incentives to cause a civil war and the Sorcerer Kingdom will pick up the pieces.

With the wave of his hand emerge from the portal was the face that nobody would see again along with his sister. Lelouch former prince and his sister Nunnally the former princess that was blind and cripple has return. "The wondrous of magic is it not that can heal all wounds but not the heart."

Charles mind was already in overdrive he starting to fear not of the undead but what Nunnally might remember especially the Geass. The little princess smile innocently while looking at her father. Charles knew that her daughter knew about Geass.

There's reason he knew. He didn't survive and obtained the throne through not reading people that try to assassinate him. It was then Nunnally retreated herself back to the portal only Lelouch stay behind to say a few words. He wanted to enjoy every moment seeing his father face in such way.

"How does it like to be looked down upon?" the ten-year-old question waiting to be reply but no one dare utter any words out fear but all they thought the boy being a traitor or something. While the Royal children thinking if Lelouch doing this out of revenge.

"Father, it's being a while. How cruel of you to martyr our name during the invasion making the world believe it was Japanese who kill us in truth it was Britannia who sends us to die. But I should thank you for sending us there. Ainz-sama was gracious enough to help Nunnally with her eyes and legs. As to repay his debt I told him every inch of the military station of the empire including its weakness."

"You low life born traitor!" one of the noble spoke he quickly realized his mistake but was to late Demiurge command him to bash his head until his dead. "I already told you no one is allowed to spoke unless being given permission by Ainz-sama."

"Demiurge enough let the lad continue his glorious speech."

"Forgive me Ainz-sama."

"Thank you Ainz-sama. As you may know you all always spouted that so-called noble and royal blood are the strongest but now you all are nothing more than maggots crawling below the dirt. How does it feel to be downgraded?" The nobles can only clench their teeth with anger and not daring to say anything.

"I said my piece and I wish to leave this country Ainz-sama."

"Very well you may leave young Lelouch." As the former royalty left without looking back Ainz speak to the audience. "I know that this invasion wasn't just about the sakuradite. It's about the species that living in Japan especially the demi-human. You think you're not the only human whom wanted to kidnap them as a plaything no, you look down on us since we are primitive with just a fancy magic trick using use swords and bows."

The skeleton grinned and everyone was nervous. "The truth is that we just conceal what we want you to see." As Ainz produce a mirror for all to see it produce an image of the Pacific war. All of them could see the devastation of the Britannia military.

Army of Death Knights marching to towards the fortified G1 base with ease while Britannia soldiers try to stop the undead were slaughtered like lambs and those that died turn into undead and joining the Death Knight. The sky was conquered by wyverns and dragons circling around that once disseminate air force. While at the sea Giant Kraken wraps a battleship sinking it down to the bottom of the ocean and mer-people dragging sailor to bottom of the ocean.

And finally, Britannia greatest weapon the knightmare frames were destroyed, crush by golems that look more machine but able to move faster and stronger then the knightmare. Everyone whom saw this already shivered and despairs.

"The young Lelouch has spoken many things about this Empire and as such I will stop this attack if you can fulfill my condition and contract. AND this is not a negotiable you all think that invading my area would bring you wealth and glory but it's the reverse. And you must pay the consequences."

"The first one is that The Holy Britannia Empire becomes a vessel state under the Sorcerer Kingdom rule for eternity."

"Two every area belong to Britannia will be under the Sorcerer Kingdom rule including area 1."

"Three you will have to pay reparation of 30 billion for all the death and damage during the war and it can be anything to be paid."

Those who heard were utterly shocked it was too much not only had they spent a lot of money for the invasion. As such food, medicine, machine ad equipment was spent like there's no tomorrow. The bureaucracy thought that they would win the war as such a lot of expanse was use.

It could be said Britannia was between a rock and hard place right now.

"Ainz-Ooal Gown-sama permission to speak." Schneizel ask as the Supreme Being allows it.

"Ainz-Ooal Gown-sama this is absurd to collect that amount it would bankrupt the nation." Schneizel tries to explain.

"Do I look I care, you invaded my territory without making a declaration and plan to strips Japan including the Sorcerer Kingdom and its citizens of all rights and freedoms and renames the country Area 11 with its citizens referred to as Elevens. If you find it too difficult to fill my condition then maybe I should just turn Britannia Area Number after all that what Britannia plans to do. So tell me what else you wanted to say." Schneizel doesn't have anything to say it was true there was no declaration of war and also true as a conqueror it has the right and mean to turn Britannia into a Number its what Britannia plan to do.

"In that case begone all of you Firewall." Using his spell the skeleton unleashes a powerful magic that burns everyone in the room slowly and painfully. Then he use the greater time Tier spell to reverse back before he cast the spell. The damage is already done both physically and mentally.

Everyone felt utter despair and death the feeling where you skin burns slowly and painful was fear in their mind. Some blackout others felt sick, some went into hysterical that jump out of the window.

The royal siblings were also the same they felt the true terror of Ainz Ooal Gown. Schneizel for the first time felt fear to his soul and wanted to run. Clovis along with Euphemia fainted from the shock since their minds are immature. Cornelia, on the other hand, wanted to run and run far away with her little sister from the monster.

"So what will it be."

The Emperor and the others comply to pay back the damage and call off the invasion.

* * *

The Japanese citizen heard of the good deeds of the Sorcerer Kingdom rejoice happily celebrating that not only Britannia one of the superpower reduce to vessel state but paying the reparation. They also thank the quick thinking of the Sorcerer Kingdom and Lelouch for his help.

While the citizens were celebrating the Prime Minister, Military leaders, and the House of Kyoto are gathered to discuss the situation. Sure winning the war means celebrating but those who knew the true nature of this outcome especially involved with the kingdom means something else entirely.

"What is the situation with Japan right now?"

"The situation is minimal sir, the damage was able to be avoided thanks to the death knights that were station during the invasion. Not only that the prince Meilin of the kingdom was involved with the battle when he was touring Kyoto."

"This is bad we might have won the war but it was through the help of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The public is eating it up, some already saying that Japan should be part of the Sorcerer Kingdom." The Prime Minister already having a headache.

"That is true we not only have a debt with the kingdom. But it's gratitude. If we don't pay their gratitude it will be dishonorable."

"It's our mistake we should have prepared for the invasion, while we were too focusing on profit from the other side of the gate."

"Why don't we just cut our ties with them?"

Kirihara shouted "Absolutely not! Cutting our ties with the Sorcerer Kingdom would equal like hanging ourselves do you seen the undead that he summons and destruction he causes. If that's not enough our citizen would go on a riot blaming us for cutting ties with the nation that repel the enemy their savior Ainz Ool Gown."

"Not to mention we might lose the economy and financial support that we obtain will bankrupt the entire country."

"He is right we better tread this careful. His majesty Ainz-sama has already finished with his negotiation with Britannia."

* * *

Back at Britannia, Charles would have a hissy fit right now but still maintained that Emperor demeanor. He was already drinking a bottle of wine and this was his third bottle. Those who saw this knew why. After all after the incident of the Sorcerer King visit some already went insane with fear that they rather killed themselves.

"Schneizel give me a report."

"Not good your majesty our financial are complete nearing bankruptcy and paying back 20 billion in three years would be impossible". Schizel manage to help reduce the payment by offering one or two of the royal families as collateral "Our military that survive the onslaught are only ten percent and others are gone insane. The nation is in chaos but the good news their no archly as they fear the undead wrath but..."

Schneizel try to say it but had to swallow a bitter pill

"But what."

"Euro Britannia has declared sovereignty as they have no connection with the Holy Empire of Britannia, they fear an attack from the Sorcerer Kingdom has spooked them."

COWARDS!

"So what shall we do your majesty?" It was a rhetorical question.

"We need a scapegoat to calm the people as such those who are involved with the invasion will be brought to the execution ground and I don't care who if they resist they are enemy to the crown. We will take all of their fortunes and use it pay back the debt that we owe to that insurable undead."

"And I don't care how you do it Schneizel make sure that it doesn't lead to us."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And take Bismarck with you including all the Knight of Round."

When everyone in the throne was gone Charles was alone as he curses a thousand times that he should have to be a bit more patient because of this not only the plan was to stop to acquire C.C. but would be impossible if they enter Japan again the undead will surely destroy this country with a snap of his fingers.

But Emperor isn't the type to give up that easily even if it takes another 10 years or more he will succeed with the plan. As for Collateral he already chose whom to send.

* * *

This idea I got it when watching overlord season 3 during the time Ainz ool gown summon his most powerful spell and it's destruction and Gate thus the JSDF fought there. The idea that the Sorcerer kingdom as an emissary of peace rather than conquers would create an alliance with Japan in the future. But such an idea would bring Jelosly to others similar to the Realm of Ultramar from Warhammer 40,000.

For Those who know about Warhammer 40K lore would know the Realm of Ultramar r is a wealthy stellar empire within the larger Imperium that knows little unrest and no rebellion or heresy. The population lives in sprawling cities, but these cities are surrounded by extensive farmlands and seas that teem with of Ultramar's worlds are self-sufficient in raw materials and food. Trade between the planets is active, and each planet has its specialties and delicacies. Each world is balanced as a society and also as an ecosystem , Ultramar has none of the nightmarish toxic wastelands that are common phenomena throughout the human-settled galaxy. It is therefore little wonder that many system governors and planetary lords across the Imperium regard Ultramar with an envious eye.


End file.
